guerreetlapaixfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
The heroes are always getting involved in one thing or another. With so much to do in one city and seven heroes romping about there is always a lot going on. The following is a list of the current group quests resolved and unresolved. 'Group Quests' The Wild Goose Chase ---- One of Paix's well-to-do nobles is in desperate need of help tracking down a beloved missing pet, his goose Mirabelle. Mallorie volunteers herself for this mission, bringing along her new confidants Albert and Milan. After they head into the sewers they run into the heroes Remy and Mireczka and after an altercation with the People of Pegris (and a case of mistaken identity) find Mirabelle held captive on a ship belonging to the nefarious black market smuggler Marcelle . Unfortunately, during a scuffle Mirabelle is killed, although the heroes are able to extract a promise of favor from Marcelle for the sparing of his life. Not long after another goose is found, one who could be Mirabelle's twin! The decision is made to pass off the other goose as the dear pet and the heroes return to the nobleman's house goose in hand. Upon arrival the nobleman reveals himself to be quite insane. Mallorie is able to extract a price for their silence about the nobleman's break from reality from the butler and all the heroes return to Maison Etalon du Toille to take up residence, much to Mallorie's chagrin. The Duel of Roses ---- After Albert quick blade skills save the man's life in the streets of Paix, Douard Bisset du Verre extends invitation to Albert and companions to attend the Autumn Ball being held by the (de Nouive?) Family. The heroes arrive decked out in the latest fashions and hobnob about with the other guests before dinner. During dinner Duard and company are on the receiving end of a poisoning attempt, apparently initiated by Duard's enemy Sabine Allez du Crieux . After dessert is taken away words are exchanged with the would-be poisoner and Remy accepts a duel in War of the Cross Park on behalf of Duard. All the heroes and Duard attend. At first Sabine's mastery of Valroux sword and wit cuts through Remy's defenses and the nearby roses; one for every mistake Remy makes. Just as the tables turn and Remy defeats his opponent Duard pulls out a gun shoots Sabine then flees. In the fall out Remy begs pardon for the heroes' unwitting participation in this travesty of honor, which is granted bySabine's father. When later Mallorie encounters Duard in the courtyard of Marcelle's apparently ransacked house, he offers her a white rose and cautions her to abandon the heroes' current quest. The Blood Oranges ---- To repay the favor he owed to the heroes Marcelle tips Mallorie off to a trading opportunity available. A smuggling operation is bringing in a shipment of blood oranges from Castille. With time and location in hand the heroes sneak aboard only to discover several Eisens have already taken control of the ship. A fight ensues leaving a gaping hole in the boat and only a little time to rescue 8(?) crates. Upon opening the crates it is discovered that the oranges conceal a more dangerous cargo, syraneth artifacts. The heroes take the crates back to Masion Etalon du Toille for safe keeping. And the bidding begins. First, the hired Eisen mercenary of the Freundliche Bruden, Emanuel , comes to make an offer for the Vendel merchant SoandSo. Next, Mallorie's brother is kidnapped to force a meeting with the Voddace Whathisname. Finally, a nameless man contacts Albert and makes his own offer. The heroes decide to leak their trade of some of the artifacts to the Vodacce to Albert's mysterious trader in exchange for back up on that deal. When they arrive at the time designated by the Vodacce, the heroes find all the men slain and the artifacts quickly stolen by the man who reveals himself to be a part of Ageotage. The heroes also sell some of the artifacts to the Vendel merchant and end up keeping several for themselves. Where Did All the Missing People Go? ---- Apparently they went several places. Some agreed to go to the Cresent Empire to be slaves, some to live (or die) in the sewers and some were kidnapped and killed by Pere Tomas . Who is Pere Tomas? ---- This wacko Porte mag e dressed as a father of the Vaticine church has kidnapped, and assumedly left to die in Porte Hell, hundreds of Paix citizens. Apparently promising them to Evelyn, his lost(?) daughter. Now, he is the one missing, out of sight and out of his mind. The Trial ---- After a attending Laroche 's birthday party and romantically dancing with the birthday boy's wife Remy takes a few misteps and winds up under arrest. The heroes must assemble a defense for his trial. In the end the combined reputation of character witnesses sets Remy free. The Sewer Ghouls ---- The People of Pegre told us that the Ghouls are out in disturbingly large force as of late...mysterious. The Fire at Maison Etalon du Toille ---- Egads! Some folk dressed up as The Inqusition beat up Gustav and burned down Maison Etalon du Toille. Who were they exactly and why would they do such a thing? Additionally, has anyone seen or heard from Jean Etalon du Toille recently? The Inqusition ---- Why are they in Paix, a secular city? The Cardinals Men and Verro Coraggio ---- Who are they and what is the significance of "Verro Coraggio"(True Courage). Remy's research came up with three references: A political essay from 1665 "Commoner's Cause" mentions Jacob's Society. A 200 year old Thean Document and an Eisen docuement from 300 years ago mentioning "Rilasciare" (colloquially: troublemakers) The Syraneth Artifacts ---- We still have 2 left, a knife and a cannon, what should the heroes do with them? Marcelle's Favor ---- Most of the group owes Marcelle a favor for his promise of help tracking down the Duke of Rosemund. The Corrupt City Guard ---- After a first encounter with the City Guard during an earlier quest it has become increasingly clear that Paix's City Guard is completely corrupt. Benoit has asked for the group's help in discovering how deep this rot really goes. The Dionna Smile ---- Gustav provided the group with a tip of a smuggling ship bringing in a valuable cargo, ripe for the stealing. The Dionna Smile is carrying some very valuable wine and, as a bonus, belongs to everyones favortie nemesis: Laroche . Defeat Laroche ---- Ruining Remy's career, having him thrown in jail and killing the Duke of Rosemund has put Franc Laroche on the group's list. Albert's Quests The Handmaiden ---- The princess of Montaigne is coming to Paix and Albert has been placed in charge of welcoming her as part of his mysterious Sidhe and Daughters of Sophia responsibilities. Archie's Quests The Heir of Rosemund ---- As the Duke's life was slipping from him he tasked young Archie to find his heir. The bastard offspring of the serving girl Jennifer is now sole heir to the Rosemund Estate. The Montaigne Spy ---- Apparently, the Duke of Rosemund was more than just an embassador, as revealed by the bathtub Nyad Niskie and through her Boris McAllister . Archie was given the mission to stop Wilson Brooks, a spy who has sensitive Avalon documents bound for Montaigne hands. Mallorie's Quests She's certainly up to something. Milan's Quests General Pierre Levegue ---- Levegue is a General fighting in Ussura. When Milan has the opportunity to stop him they end up gambling their vows. Levegue's commision for Milan's religion. Happily, Milan wins and Levegue will not be returning to Ussura. Mireczka's Quests Guild Elections ---- As a new member of the Jewelers' Guild Mireczka recently met Guy d'Pavalon , the slimy current president. But! Guild Elections are coming up and Mireczka has another candidate in mind, Mikal . Illarion's Suspicions ---- When Mireczka encountered one of Illarion's old pupils, Yves, he revealed that Illarion's death may have been more than it seemed. Illarion had warned Yves of danger just before he died. Yves has gone off to collect the rest of Illarion's students. Remy's Quests Who is Arturo Duchamp? ---- Duchamp is taking Remy's art and claiming the masterpieces for his own, the injustice! Viktor's Quests Girls, Girls, Girls. ----